A Diary
by AriesGoddess
Summary: The Diary Naomi has is the only resone she is stayeing in Forget me not Valley at least thats what she thought! Now shes falling in love but somtimes telling somone how you feel is hard, will she find love or be just another friend? FINISHED!
1. The New Girl

**A Diary**

**Chapter 1: **New Girl

At first taking over my dads farm was a nightmare. No one seamed to know who I was or even care why I was there. I had left my life in the city for a more productive farm life not knowing it would be this hard but I stuck to it and the diary I found was why. My name is Naomi I live in forget me not valley. I was new to town and my dads friend (that I still can't pronounce his name right) helped me through the first part of my farming career. I felt like an outcast being the city girl I was besides Muffie who became an instant friend of mine telling me of her troubles with the city boys and how she wished she could settle down with a nice man. Muffie introduced me to a boy named Rock who at first though that I liked him and we didn't get along but after a couple months of getting to know one another he became a good friend and that's all I wanted from Rock. Even though Muffie said we were just so cute together rocks personality was just not the type I wanted to fall in love with. I was getting sick of just being friends with someone though I wanted a boyfriend someone that I could have around that I loved. Soon spring became summer and I decided I needed a break and traveled over to a town near by called Mineral Town. It's was so cute and small I loved it! I meet the mayor he was old and a little chubby but very nice. The mayor told me that there was an old farm at the edge of town that a young girl lived in for years and after her children grew up she moved away. Her girl named Timber lives in the house on mother hill with her husband and little girls you should go see her I think she would give you some good tips on farming.

"Why would she give me good tips?" I asked not seeing why this would be helpful.

"She has bin through alote you should go see her" he said and then walked away. I was a little confused but decided why not! It wouldn't hurt anything. I then hiked up the trail to mother hill were the cutest log cabin sat and two little girls with blond hair were sitting and played with their dolls.

"Hello" I said to the kids is your mother around?"

"Ya she's inside I will go get her," The older girl said getting up and running inside.

After about two seconds the little girl had a young women in maybe her 30s with long brown hair and blue eyes come out of the house.

"Hello I haven't seen you before." She said smiling

"My name is Naomi and the mayor said you could maybe help me with farming I'm new to the whole concept and I guess maybe you have had more experience?" I asked playing with my dark brown hair.

"Me no but my mother yes." The young women said

"Come inside I can give you something to help I think." I decided to go with her and the girls came to. It was a small house but cute there was a picture of a girl with blond hair and a man with brown messy hair tied back into a ponytail sitting happily with a little girl that looked like the young women just younger!

"Is this you?" I asked not thinking about how rude I was being.

"Yes that we and my mother Aurora and my father Cliff." I smiled.

"You look so happy."

"We were happy I grew up on a farm but I never really found a liking to it."

I looked around some more as the young women looked through boxes there was a picture of her and a man with blond hair in a wedding picture. That must have bin were the kids got their blond hair.

"Ah ha!" I found it she said handing me a wrinkled book with hand written pages.

"It was my mom's diary it has all kinds of secrets about farming in it she gave it to me hoping I would take over the farm but you will put better use to it at your farm."

"Thank you" I said flipping through the delicate pages

"Its great!" You're welcome uh… what was your name?"

"Naomi what's yours?"

"Timber, I hope you enjoy it and it helps you but I have to go now."

I looked at the clock it was 4:00 I had to be back in an hour I thought!

"Me to!" I said waving as I rushed out the door

"Bye" I walked home and by about 6:00 I was passing another little farm across the bridge and rushing to my own. I got the animals ready for bed and after all my late chores were done I sat down and started reading the diary.

Spring 1

Dear Diary,

I don't know what I was thinking! I mean farm work can't be as easy as it is on TV! I feel so stupid quitting my job and buying this farm but I guess that's all said and done and I'm just going to have to get over it and work this farm like a pro! Everyone in this town seams nice but I feel like an outcast a city girl ya know?

"She sounds just like me!" I thought

There is this boy named Gray he's from the city but very shy he works for his grandpa. I think I have a crush but I don't know. Anyway I don't think I will write for a bit because this farms going to take a long time to get the hang of.

Hope to see your blank pages filled in the upcoming year!

Aurora

"Wow she was going through the same thing I'm going through!" I said to myself as I drifted of to sleep.


	2. Boys

**A Diary**

**Chapter 2:** Boys

RING! RING! My alarm clock rang at 6:00 in the morning and I rolled out of bed.

"To early!" I thought

"I need to go to bed earlier tonight!"

I then got ready and by the time I was dressed and ready for chores my dads friend that I called Talka came to get me.

"I need you to do me a favored," he said giving me a sad look.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No but I need to go into town today and I also need to pick up some tomato seeds and fertilizer will you please pick some up for me at the farm across the bridge?"

I gave him a look like ok-fine-but-I-won't-do-this-often!

"Fine"

"Great heres the money! Just tell Vesta that I sent you to pick up the usual and give her this money." He the shoved the money in my face and rushed off.

"Thanks Naomi!"

I smiled and looked at the money in my hand.

"Great new people." I said sarcastically. I then had to take care of the cow and my dog Sammy. That didn't take long and by 8:00 I was ready to go over to get the stuff. I walked and on the way there I saw rock walking by.

"Hey were are you going?" I asked caching up with him

"Vesta's my mom needs…" he took out a list

"This stuff" he said handing me the list

"Cool I have to pick some stuff up for Talka and I don't know who Vesta is."

"Vestas ok," Rock said coolie

"But Marlins the person you want to look out for!"

"Why?"

"He's just not very friendly he's a little antisocial if you know what I mean. He won't relay fit in with outgoing people like us and to top it all off he has a big crush on Cilia the girl that lives there its almost creepy."

Now knowing rock what he sometimes says a bought people, isn't always true so I decided to keep an open mind about it.

We got there and Rock gave a plump young woman I guessed was Vesta the list. A boy was sitting in the corner looked up I guessed he was marlin and a very happy girl I guessed was Cilia got the seeds and stuff that rock had on his list I stood in the doorway.

"This is Naomi" Rock said as I stood next to him.

"She's new in town and doesn't know were something's are"

"Hi" I said to everyone

"Gosh rock make me sound like such a loser." I said joking around. He gave me a look and then smiled.

"Hears a list of stuff that Talka said he needed" I said handing Cilia the list as she handed Rock his stuff.

"You want to hang out after you get your stuff?" Rock asked.

"Um… sure I think all my work is done for today."

"Cilia you want to come to?" Rock said a little louder.

"Can I Vesta?" She asked with a smile

"Be back in a few hours." Vesta said looking me over. I was sure she was trying to see if I was the sort of person that she wanted Cilia around.

"Yes! Can marlin come to Rock?" Celia asked politely.

"Does he have…" I elbowed rock.

"Sure" he said looking at me.

We all then started walk around the beach talking mostly about my new farm life.

"So Naomi was it hard moving here?" Cilia asked

"Kinda but I like it it's nicer then the city"

"Marlins from the city" Cilia said cheerfully. Marlin just kept staring at his feet. I decided to be nice and ask him a question.

"Did you like it there?"

"It was ok," he said in a deep voice. Rock was right about him being shy but he didn't seam mean.

"So now what?" Rock said putting an arm around Cilia and me. Marlin looked up just a little and glared at rock.

"I have to get back soon." I said taking his arm off me Cilia doing the same.

"Me to" Cilia said

We the all walked towered Rock's house.

"See ya tomorrow" I said finally caching Marlins eye as I moved towered my farm. He quickly looked down blushing.

When I got back I read another secession in the diary.

Spring 10

Dear Diary,

Yes, I knew I wouldn't be writing for a bit but a ton has happened to me. You remember Gray right? Well I hope I have charmed him over the past 10 days I have visited him lots and talked to him. I think he is worming up to me! I have some great tomatoes growing and I have found out what to grow in what session by talking to my new friend Karen. I also maid friends with a girl named Ann she is so nice and Cliff who is like one of my best friends right now! I wrote a love poem for Gray but he won't find it an tell tomorrow I am so nervous! Anyway I hope my farm goes well the next few days.

See you tomorrow,

Aurora 

There was a chart of what seeds grow best in what season below I looked it over.

"Wow this is great" I then got in bed and wint to sleep.


	3. Love?

**A Diary**

**Chapter 3: **Love?

I woke up late it was about 8:00 and I knew my cows wouldn't be too happy with me. I got up and dressed quickly.

"Great now its going to take forever to get that new calf's trust back!" I said running. I brushed her and talked to her and fed her and after feeding the dog as well I decided to go for a walk. It was getting colder as summer became fall and I decided the cool air would do me some good. No one was relay around but Cilia was standing by the bridge. Cilia and me had became pretty good friends over the past few weeks and I had actually had a conversation with Marlin after allot of just being nice and quite around him.

"Cilia!" I called out walking up to her.

"Hey Naomi how are you?"

"Pretty good what are you doing here?"

"Im taking today off and me and Marlin were going to ask if you wanted to go do something today so I guess I can just ask you!" She gave me a smile

"Sure!" I then started looking at the water to.

"What do you think of Marlin anyway?" Cilia asked not looking me strait in the eye.

"He is a little shy but nice" I said

"Why?"

"Promise you won't tell Naomi!" I looked at her with an odd expression on my face.

"Tell what?"

"Well if I tell you don't tell anyone ok!"

"Ok what is it."

"Ok well um… I sort looked at a thing Marline wrote and it said he liked you ya know like liked you liked you."

"What? No way!" I said not even considering Marlin as well… a boy that I could like.

"Don't tell him he would kill me!"

"I won't don't worry but are you sure?"

"Yes that's exactly what it said it had your name on it! It had to be you!" Marlin then walked up.

"Hi did you ask her?" Marlin was looking at Cilia we both froze for a minute.

"Uh… ya she said yes let's go!" We then started walking. I spent the rest of the day with Cilia and Marlin and thinking… this is just like what's happening to Aurora!

I got home and I hadn't read the diary in a whyal but I decided tonight would be a good day to know what happens.

Spring 11

Dear Diary,

My life is ruined! It seems that Gray loves another girl! He loves Mary and my hart is broken when he told me I ran off. I don't think I can ever look him in the face! My farm has bin ok but my carrots are dying I don't think I have bin taking care of them. I spent the rest of the day with cliff sulking he kept asking if something was wrong and I finally told him and he smiled weird ha? I asked what he was so happy about and he said nothing so maybe he was just thinking of something funny at that time I don't know but oh well. I have bin so depressed now! I don't want to even get out of bed tomorrow! This farm was such a dumb idea! Why did I leave the city! Hmmm well I guess I need to get to sleep.

Good Night,

Aurora

I touched the crumbled pages and I could feel the bumps in the paper like she had bin crying as she wrote it. I felt as if she was a dear friend of mine now. I was reading her most personal thoughts! I looked at the page one last time and erased at the bottom of the page was a heart cut in half and under it the words written in messy hand writing said… My heart was torn to pieces Gray wish Mary would move away. I don't know why she erased it even though it was a little cheesy it was true he broke her heart.

Knock, Knock, KNOCK! NAOMI! I jumped out of bed it was 5:30.

"What the…"

Stop cussing and let me in! It was Rock! Why was he here? Why at 5:30 in the morning? I was cussing?

"What are you doing her?" I asked a little mad as I opened the door in my pajamas.

Rock stared for a second and then started talking some more.

"My mom needs to talk to you she woke me up to so don't get mad!"

"Why at 5:30!"

"Its not 5:30 its 8:00!"

"My clock must be wrong." I muttered under my breath.

"Anyway why don't you come over in an hour sorry to wake you up." He the started walking away to bad my dog Sammy didn't think he was moving fast enough and chased him off the farm. I giggled a little I would apologize for it later. I then hurried and did my choirs and set my clock to the right time! I then rushed to see what Rocks mom Ruby wanted!

The end of chapter 3! It you have read this chapter the you are supper cool and if you review I will definitely say thank you once my stories done! Chapter 4 is on the way!

Aries Goddess


	4. Why Rock

**A Diary **

**Chap 4: **Why Rock

I started walking to Rocks slowly. I didn't want to deal with rocks mother today she thought Rock and me were in love and even though I would tell her no she would say how cute it was that I deny it. On the way there a hippie looking guy started running I wasn't sure if he was running towards me so I just keep walking. An tell he started yelling.

"Wait!" the hippie yelled at me

I just looked at him a little odd who was this guy?

"Hi are you going to the inn (that's were rock lives)?"

"Ya why?" I asked looking at him weird.

"Ok there is this girl named Nami in their can I go In with you so I don't look desperate to see her man?"

"That's why? Sure!" At the time I was thinking if I ever needed something I would hope that someone would help me.

"So what's your name?" I asked trying to be nice

"Gustafa what's yours?"

"Naomi." I then wint inside and Gustafa started talking to the red head behind the counter I was guessing that was Nami. I wint into the kitchen were Ruby usually was.

"Hi Naomi sorry to wake you up I thought you usually get up early unlike rock who sleeps in tell 12 on a normal day!"

"My alarm didn't go off so its good Rock woke me up." I said trying not to look tired.

"Well then down to business I hear that you have bin trying to cook!" I was true I had bin trying to cook lately but I was horrid at it!

"Ya but I'm not very good!"

"I wanted to give you my old cook book and ask you a question." The question was going to be about rock as it always was.

"Its about rock and you…" I knew it! I said in my head.

"Do you like him because you may be his only chance at having someone put up with him like you do he seams to enjoy your company and I'm also very fond of you." What was I going to say to this! She had never bin so blunt before! She was pretty much saying marry rock!

"Me and rock are just friends Ruby!"

"Oh… ok I was just checking." She looked a little sad but didn't show it much.

"All right well happy cooking!" I then started out of Rocks and Gustafa was still their bugging Nami.

"How's work?"

"Fine"

"How's everything with your parent?"

"Fine."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine!"

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"Do you have any plans when you're done working?"

"I don't know." Nami then saw me standing there and gave me a please-get-ride-of-him-look! I felt bad I'm the one that let him in! Gustafa saw me their and as he started to say something Rock came down the stairs.

"Hey Naomi what did my mom want?"

"She just had an old cook book she gave me no big deal." I kinda lied.

"Oh ok want to do something now?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Oh and Nami my mom said you can stop working now, she doesn't need you the rest of today or tomorrow." Gustafa gave him a happy look.

"Well then Nami you want to hang out today then?" Nami gave rock a glare and muttered something under her breath. (why does she hate Gustafa so much?)

"Fine but only if that girl and Rock come to." She didn't even know who I was and yet she was trying to drag me into this!

"Ok I guess I can take a couple hours off." I gave in and that seamed to make Rock very happy.

"Awesome!" We then headed to the bar I wasn't much of a drinker but Rock seamed to like it because he became just the age to drink last year. I didn't know about the other because I had never relay seen them before today. We got there and Muffy greeted us joyfully.

"Hey Naomi!" She then started talking to me giggling about her new boy friend.

"So anyway I meet this new guy in town today!"

"Another one?"

"Oh come on Naomi! He's not just another one this guy is really sweet!" just like the last one that dumped you I thought but didn't say.

"I'm sure he is Muffy and I hope this one works out."

"Anyway what can I get ya?" we all ordered and had a good time Nami looked bored out of her mind but she did smile once I think… but it soon became night time and I had to leave.

"Sorry guys but I have to get going!"

"Why Naomi we were having so much fun!" Rock said looking a little sad.

"Sorry but I have to get but early tomorrow."

"All right Ill walk you home." We then started walking towered the farm the sun was going down and the crisp fall air felt so good. Rock was smiling and to my astonishment reached for my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to be nice and shocked at the same time.

"Nothing never mind" Rock said trying to put on a fake smile I could tell. We got to the edge of the farm and he looked me strait in the eyes I was starting to get nervous.

"Well night Naomi." Rock the gave me a short kiss right on the lips and ran off. Rock I said to myself oh god Rock! This couldn't be happening and to top it all of I looked over and standing on the bridge was Marlin now walking away.

That the end of chap 4! By Monday September 25th or 26th I will have at least a few more chapters up! Maybe if the car ride up to my grandpas is so long and boring I will get more then just my planed 2 written on my lab top! Anyway I hope you are enjoying it so far!

Aries Goddess


	5. Losing One Gaining another?

**A Diary**

**Chapter 5:** Losing One... Gaining another?

Spring 25

Dear Diary,

Life has bin going ok lately I hear a boy named Kia is coming in a few days. A girl named Popirie seams to be extra exited they are either really good friends or maybe boy friend and girl friend. I hope not, I hope Kia is cute and seams to like me because none of the boys in town are that cute! Rick isn't cute, Gray dumped me, Cliff is just a friend, and well everyone besides them seams to old! Hmm well I guess I'm happier so that's a good thing and my carrots died but I got over it. I think that's all for now.

Love,

Aurora

That was a very boring entry I said to myself. Well I could read the next section but I decided agents it. It was a lot more fun to wait and see what happens. Like my life, after Rock kissed me it went from hectic to just boring. I haven't seen him sense and I don't think I want to yet. I don't really want to see Marlin either but its kinda hard to because I have to go get seeds but winter is coming fast and I don't need any seeds tell spring. I decided to face my fears today and go to see Muffy hopping I wouldn't run into anyone. The likeliness of this happening in this small town was about 1 in 100. Everyone probably already heard about me and Rock and I would soon know because Muffy was the gossip queen.

I walked into the bar and to my horror saw Marlin, Cilia, Gustafa, Nami, and of course Muffy there. Muffy's face perked up and dragged me into the back room.

"Be right back everyone." Muffy said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me into the back room.

"Oh my gosh! I heard about you and rock and I'm so happy! I knew you to would hit it off!"

"Me and Rock are not hitting it off!" I said a little defensive.

"What, but you..." I put my hand over her mouth.

"Do you want the whole world to hear!"

"They all already know I actually heard the whole thing from Marlin and Marlin doesn't really lie so I assumed it was true." I took a big breath.

"It is true but he kissed me and I didn't relay want him to but its over now and I'm just going to have to bluntly tell Rock I don't like him in that way!"

"Oh but that will brake his heart!"

"I know but... I don't know."

"Why don't you like rock? You two seam to get along so well. Is it another guy!"

"No its definitely not another guy!" Muffy gave me a suspicious look.

"Who is it Naomi? Tell me!"

"Its no one really the other guys in this town already like someone."

"Not both of them we all know Gustafa really likes Nami but what about Marlin? Never mind Marlins not really your type." Muffy said calmly. How does she know what my type is? I thought but then is occurred to me. Did I... No I'm sure I... well maybe deep, deep, deep down I did like Marlin but of cores I wasn't telling Muffy that!

"Now then Muffy said in a nice voice. I have to get back to work and you need to talk to Rock!" She said this like it was no big deal and we went out. I said goodbye to Muffy not wanting to stick around much longer. I walked to Rocks thinking what was I going to say? Well I didn't have much time to think because Rock was standing outside the inn.

"Naomi! "Hey babe!" Great now he's calling me babe!

"Hi Rock can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure what wrong?" I took a deep breath and started talking.

"I'm sorry Rock but I can't be your girlfriend you're just not the type of guy for me and your a great friend and I don't want to lose you as a friend but I just... I can't Rock!" He just looked at me a second and then gave me a smile.

"No prob actually I think you cute and all but there's this other girl you know... I was going to pick you but this works to!" What just happened? I thought for a second. Wait this was a good thing! It all worked out! I smiled thank god everything worked out! I walked away happy saying goodbye to Rock. I was so happy I was going to go tell Muffy but standing outside the bar waiting of me was Marlin. What is he doing? I thought to myself.


	6. Do I Really Love Him

A Diary

**Chapter 6: **Do I Really Love Him

"What are you doing?" I asked not sure why he was just standing there.

"I just wanted to ask you something..."

"What?"

"Uh well... hmm... is... Is Rock relay... your boyfriend?"

"NO! I just had to talk to him about that little kiss... It was no big deal he now knows I don't feel that way... Why?" Marlins face turned red I relay hadn't meant to embarrass him!

"Anyway I have to go see Muffy now se ya later." I said with a smile

"Bye." He said in his deep voice. Why did I seam to like Marlin so much? I think its because he's the only boy I have bin around that I actually had to work to get to know. The boys in the city were more like Rock outgoing, kinda funny, but you were never going to get them to committee to anything long term. Why was Marlin so different from the rest of the city boys I know? Cilia did say he came from the city why did he move? A good conversation starter, I thought and walked home to get some much-needed work done.

Summer 1

Dear Diary,

I saw Kia today he's from the city and has a little shop at mineral beach. He's nice and seams kinda cute but not what I was hoping for. He only comes her in the summer time and his shop has some odd hours me and Cliff wint over to go see what it was like. I don't think I told you that cliff moved her recently to and he needs to find a job and if I don't find a job for him he might move away! I don't want to lose one of my best friends! I think Ann would be more upset though she seams to relay like Cliff. On a lighter note it summer and the weather is beautiful but hot! Well I need to get some work done and stop babbling. Oh and I put some animal tips that Rick told me about chickens! If they're in here I will remember them!

Bye,

Rorie

Rorie? Oh that must be a nickname I decided. I don't have chickens but maybe some day when I have more time, those 3 cows were already too much work! Sammy hopped up on my lap. I wish it was summer now but its winter and cold! Sammy nudged my hand trying to get me to pet him. You silly dog I smiled at him as I scratched his ears a little and then wint to bed.

I should go to see Timber in Mineral Town today and thank here for the great diary I said as I decided to walked there. Its about a 2 miles and takes maybe 1 hour if I don't delay. I finally got to her cute little house on mother hill and win't inside to see if she was there but when I put my head through the door all the furniture was gone!

"Hello! Any buddy in here?" I said. No one answered and the room was empty room echoed.

"She... she's gone!" Were had she gone? I needed to thank her for the diary! I wanted to tell her how good and helpful it was but sadly she was gone. Oh well I thought and started my trip back a little sad because I knew I my never see her again. After my walk back I could see Vesta's farm and Marlin was standing there he looked upset.

"What's the matter?" I asked walking up to him.

"Nothing you wouldn't understand." He said bluntly. What was the matter with him? Why was he so defensive all of a sudden?

"What's the matter you can tell me?"

"Its nothing just leave me alone." He looked sad, really sad and I really wanted to help.

"Marlin please tell me is something bothering you?" He was starting to scare me, was he really in some sort of trouble or was he just not telling me something.

"Its not your problem… your starting to sound like Cilia. I didn't take that as either a complement or an insult.

"So Cilia's worried about you to?

"I guess." He mumbled under his breath.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"You're my friend and well… I want you to be happy. Is that so wrong to want? He didn't answer he just stared at his feet. (This is a warning to all of you that are trying to win marlin over in the game. I am reenacting some of the 4 hearts cut scene so if you don't want to know what happens then play the game tell you merry Marlin and then read the rest of this! Thank you: D)

All right if you really have to know… he stopped for a minute and didn't look at me.

I have this disease that why I moved from the city the doctor said it might help to live out here but… I don't think I will ever get better. I just looked at him.

Marlin I had no idea! You will get better! I just know it don't be sad! He finally looked at me.

"How do you know!" He started to walk towards the house but then he stopped right next to the door and for the 1st time he actually gave me eye contact sense the day at the bar.

"Thanks Naomi." He then rushed inside. I was now feeling so bad I had no idea. I walked home and Muffy was running at me.

"Naomi!" I really don't have time for this! I thought.

"What were you and Marlin talking about! Is he why you dumped Rock! Oh my god!"

"No Muffy! Marlin and me were just talking! It's ok to have a harmless conversation with a boy you know! I said tired of Muffy's comments.

"Ok just checking don't get so testy!"

"Sorry Muffy I have just had some trouble with the farm lately that's all I'm a little stressed out…" I lied and I knew it but I also knew Marlin didn't want the whole world to know and if I told Muffy the whole world would have soon known.

Oh I'm sorry your stressed maybe you should go to the bar and have a few drinks it wouldn't hurt!"

"No I have to get home see you around Muffy."

"Bye." I walked home and lay on my bed I almost started to cry. What if Marlin did die? I thought and something odd happened. I loved Marlin! I had denied it for to long! I really did love him! Oh god! I thought but does he feel that way as well. Why did I love him? He wasn't handsome he looked kindove funny actually. I picked up the diary on my dresser. I wonder what's happening to Rorie.

Fall 6

Dear Diary,

Man I have tones to tell you and one of them is the worst thing that could happen in my life and the other is the best thing to ever happen in my life and the bad thing is that cliff is moving away! He can't find a job and he is leaving! I stated to cry when he told me and here is the good thing. I gave me a hug and he let me cry for a bit and then he told me well… he… loves me! I can't believe I'm writing these words cliff loves me and well I love him to! It's like a fantasy but that fantasy is coming to a screeching halt. I need to find him a job! Him and me are helping duke pick grapes in a few weeks and cliff said that money will keep him hear at least tell spring 1. I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time but summer was tiring and making friends with Kia was fun! I guess I will talk to you some more when I get a chance.

Rorie

P.s. First kisses are good second kisses are better!

That is the end of chapter 6! Truly I am not a big fan of Marlin but he seams the shyest in the game and a good fit for my character so for any of you rock or Gustafa fans there good to! Same thing with you Rick or Kia fans there good to but I kinda wrote about what happened in my Mineral Town game except with some new twists! Anyway hope you are enjoying this story and if you are reading this I would think you would be interested this is chapter 6 people! Have a good day! Or in my case right now as I'm finishing this good 11:50 at night!

You guys rock,

Aries Goddess ;D

Thank you

**Lexy499**- Thank you for reviewing 3 times! You rock! I would merry Cliff I have gotten both Cliff and Gray to merry me and I think Cliff is a better husband. Hope this helps! (Grays a cute 2 though so the other thing I would do is save your game in the 2 save spots then in 1 game merry Cliff and in the other merry Gray!) ; D

**Minerals Towns Queen**- Thank you for reviewing! I know I need to take more time and I think your advice really helped! Thanks! You also rock!

I will but any new reviewers on my next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	7. Taking a chance

A Diary

**Chapter 7: **Taking a Chance

It was now the last few weeks of winter and Marlin and me had started to become good friends. I was hoping about what Cilia said about him liking me was true but I wasn't taking any chances. We had started talking and taking walks even though he said Vesta didn't think it was a good idea but he didn't care. The cold air I liked but he hated it. I had really started to get to know him but not in the way I wanted. I had just said goodbye to him and was heading home when rock came up to me.

"Naomi! Hey what are you doing out her in the cold?"

"I was just taking a walk why what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you were ok." What was he talking about?

"Ok? About what?"

"You know how Marlin can be. I was just around making sure he wasn't being mean to you that's all." I giggled.

"What are you my big brother? Marlins nice."

"Nice? Ha ya right! All he does is push people away! The only person he's really nice to is Cilia. I gave Rock a look he was now getting on my nerves with this whole judge-people-before-you know-them-thing.

"How do you know have you ever really talked to him? He's just really shy and when he gets stressed or nervous he lashes out at people but when you get passed that he makes a really good friend."

"Oh I'm glade you said that."

"What?" I was getting confused. What was he glad I said?

"You said friend, Muffy told me you like him and I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Muffy." I said through clenched teeth. Why was Muffy spreading roomers about me!

"Why would I get hurt Rock?" Rock just looked at me shaking his head.

"Naomi, Naomi, Naomi, why do you think? Vesta wants to hook him and Cilia up and you're just… I guess in the way. I don't think you're really his type of person anyway." Why did everything have to say I wasn't his type! What was up with that! I then decided to sort this out here and now! I was going to see if Marlin liked me or not! I was going to prove that either I was wrong or all my friends were wrong!

"Bye Rock." I said trying to look happy like are conversation had no in packed whatsoever and ran home. I decided I would start my plan tomorrow by putting my long brown hair down instead of in a ponytail like I usually did. I didn't want to seam desperate so I wore the same outfit as I did ever day. I put all my things out so I could be ready to go tomorrow and I rested my head down on my pillow and started to read the next entry in Rorie's diary.

Fall 20,

Dear Diary,

Cliff has started packing he told me that he still might not leave but he's just getting prepared. I started to cry when I saw his bag sitting there, even though he tried to comfort me but it just didn't help. I told him that we could get married and then he could live with me! He said he didn't want to mooch off of me the rest of his life. I told him I didn't care as long as he was here in Mineral Town. He smiled at me and kissed me for a long time. I have bin very sad today. I don't know what to do! As I write this I'm crying so hard its blurring my vision. I don't want to make him stay but I don't want him to leave and meet some other girl and forget about me! I think if he does move away… I might move with him! I have really grown a liking to this farm but I love Cliff too much to give him up this easy. I want to have a family and kids. I don't know how Cliff feels about that though… Even though he loves me I don't know if he loves me as much as I love him. I need to get some rest and hope that Duke will pay us a lot for grape picking tomorrow and even though Cliff doesn't like me giving him money I'm going to give him my share of the grape picking money even if he refuses!

Sad but getting through it,

Rorie

I got up the next morning and curled my hair so it was all wavy and cute. It reminded me of Muffy's hair except brown. I got into my jeans and T-shirt, did my chores and decided to test my new look on everyone at the bar if I got a big reaction then I would have to go home if I got a few complements then that would be perfect! I walked to the bar as if it was no big deal my hair was down and sat at the counter.

"What's the deal with your hair?" Muffy Teased.

"I just didn't have time to put my hair up this morning no big." I said calmly.

"Well you should do it more often." Muffy then started to whisper.

"Because Gustafa is looking strait at you. I glance over it was true. I started to get a little nervous.

"Why is he looking at me? He likes Nami." Muffy giggled at my comment.

"Not anymore I guess because he's coming over here!" No! This is not what I wanted to happen! I didn't want Gustafa to look at me! Why me! Muffy started giggling some more.

"Hey Gustafa!" Muffy said almost looking like she was going to burst into tears from giggling so much.

"Shut up Muffy!" I said under my breath hopping that Gustafa didn't hear me.

"Hi Muffy and… Naomi right?"

"Ya that's Naomi I have to go wash some glasses now see you later Naomi!"

"Muffy!" I said a little mad at her set up but maybe Gustafa just came to chat.

"Your hair looks really pretty down Naomi." Gustafa complemented. I gave him a fakeish smile. I had to at least try and be nice!

"Thanks, Gustafa right?"

"Yep I'm a musician maybe I can play you a song sometime."

"That would be nice I said trying not to give him eye contact."

"Well Gustafa I have to get going now nice talking to you!" and at the moment I stood up Marlin came in and the worst thing then happened.

"Maybe you and me could do something sometime Naomi? You're a very pretty girl. Crap! I thought to myself. Why did this have to happen now! I didn't want to be mean to him but in this case I just had to tell him I didn't like him in that way like how I had to tell Rock but this time I was a little more prepared.

"Uh… What about Nami?"

"We just don't get along." Marlin was still standing in the doorway.

"Maybe you should just give her a chance and tell her how you feel." This was the perfect moment for me to add in a little silent hint for Marlin.

"I would want to know if someone liked me." I smiled I could tell Marlin was blushing and that was evidence enough for me that he liked me!"

"I would like to hang out sometime as friends though." I said with a smile. Gustafa smiled back.

"That would be cool." I then waved good bye to Gustafa and walk casually passed Marlin. I walked a little way and then about a few inches away from the bar a heard my name called.

"Naomi wait up!"

That is the end of chapter 7! Wow this story is going by fast! I think I may have quite a few chapters but the story is kinda far from being finished. I hope you are enjoying it and the more T rated stuff will be coming in the next few chapters so for those of you that like that stuff its on its way!

Aries Goddess


	8. What the Heck!

A Diary

**Chap 8: **What the heck!

I looked behind me and Rock was running after me. Rock? Why did Rock have to ruin everything lately!

"What's the matter?" I asked just wanting to know why he was talking to me!

"What's up with you and Gustafa! Did he dump Nami? Was he hitting on you?"

"No Rock. Why are you and Muffy so into my personal life?" I could see from the corner of my eye Marlin was behind us. I think he was waiting for Rock to leave.

"I just think its funny how all you have to do is put your hair down for a day and suddenly Gustafa thinks you're the cutest thing ever!" I rolled my eyes.

"I think he was just being friendly maybe. Wait a minute… how did you know?"

"I was going to go in but I decided to sorta ease drop. Sorry but it was kindove funny to see Gustafa and you together."

"No me and Gustafa are not together! Were so different he knows nothing about farming he likes to sit around and play his guitar all day he seams kinda lazy!"

"Ya that's true I was just asking it was also funny to see you squirm when he asked you out!"

"It wasn't really asking me out! Why is there so much drama in my life!"

"Maybe because you cause it. Why did you wear your hair down today?"

"I didn't have time to put it up this morning I was running a little late and then after doing chores I decided not to mess with it and go to the bar no big deal." Rock gave me a smirk.

"Fine but if you want Gustafa out of your hair I think you should wear it up tomorrow well I have to go now see ya later Naomi."

"Bye Rock." I guess at that moment it hit me that he was ease dropping.

"OH AND STOP EASE DROPPING ON ME!" I yelled at him. He laphed and waved one more time and opened the door to the inn.

"What am I going to do with that guy." I said shaking my head and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Marlin but in my frustration with Rock I had kinda forgot about him being behind us.

"Oh hi Marlin."

"Hey can I talk to you or is this a bad time." I smiled.

"If it good news sure if it's bad new then I don't think I can handle it right now." I had kinda forgot that I was talking to Marlin because saying that to Rock or Muffy would be fine but Marlin took things more personal then others.

"Sorry I'm just having a bad day I guess." I said trying to make him feel better he looked nervous and I was hoping I knew why.

"Lets go to your place its kinda personal." Now he looked really nervous and it was starting to stress me out!

"Ok." We walked silently back to my place good thing it wasn't very far because the silence was actually freaking me out. We finally got there and Takakura (the guy I cal Talka) looked at us a little suspicious as we walked by and even pulled me aside. Marlin stood there looking like he was going to die right there on the spot.

"You can go in and make you self at home." I told Marlin and he quickly did just that. Then Takakura started to lecture me.

"Naomi I know your 25 and all but I just want you to be careful. What are you and Marlin doing?" I was mad at what he thought we were doing. I could just tell in his tone of voice what he thought and I knew he had good intentions but all this drama was making me mad!

"God why does everyone in this town think you have to be in love with a guy to hang out with them!" I said now furious!

"I was just checking I didn't want you to do something stupid I know your responsible now you better go talk to him about whatever because that boy looked nervous just standing in front of me!"

"All right." I took a deep breath now feeling odd about just talking to Marlin. Why did people seam to get to me so much! I thought walking up to the house and going inside.

"All right then! What is it you wanted to talk about?" I said closing the door behind me. He took a deep breath.

"Naomi… You're the only one that know about my decease besides Vesta so I thought… Well I don't know exactly what I thought but I had to go to the clink today and the doctor said I looked happier lately he said it seamed to help… he doesn't know why but I think… well… you… you make me happy." It then looked like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. I smiled.

"You make me happy to." I said a little disappointed but still happy.

"I have a request now Naomi." He then added "As a good friend."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if… if… I could… well live… live here with you… as friends." He smiled. I felt relay happy about this even if he was just a friend right now I could definitely change that if he lived here!

"As long as it's all right with you its fine with me." He beamed.

"All right I guess I will be moving in a few days." I smiled trying not to look too happy so it didn't seam odd. He then left in a hurry and I bet he was glad he was done talking to me. What just happened? I thought. This is amazing! Oddly amazing! I then started spinning around the room being happy for the rest of the day!

Lexy499: Sorry it took so long! You probably already have both cliff and gray but I will answer your question anyway (hay that rhymes!)… Yes you can have 2 guys with red hearts. I did that 2 and I could merry both of them and now I have 2 babies! They're so darn cute! Anyway happy gaming!


	9. Hate and Jalousie

A Diary

Chap 9: Hate and Jalousie

Winter 1

I can't even write dear diary I'm so happy! Cliff got a job at the Winery! I was so happy I hugged him so tight when he said he could now stay! I helped him unpack and we had a celebration dinner! It was a happy day but only one wrong thing happened and I still don't know why. Ann got really mad at me! I don't know why but she stormed off and when I had it go see what she was so upset about she just yelled at me to go away! I was a little upset but I hope she will start talking to me again one of these days! I miss having her around. Most of my time has bin with cliff lately. He now calls me his girl friend and it makes me so happy! I will now let you go so I can do chores.

Love,

Rorie

"Your what!" Muffy said making everyone in the bar stair at us. I gave her a glare.

"That's right Muffy tell the hole freaking world!" I said sarcastically. Muffy started talking quieter.

"You do like him! I knew it!"

"It's not like that ok! He…" What was I going to say here? I couldn't lie but I know I couldn't tell the truth either.

"Its like room mates were just friends. I don't think it's that big a deal but I guess you do."

"Naomi! Do you know the gossip this is going to make! It's going to be the biggest story sense "Flora and Carter! They sleep in the same tent you will sleep in the same house something's bound to happen!"

"Muffy!" I now was getting a little freaked out I liked Marlin but did I really like him in well… that way enough to… I don't know!

"You know your like…" Muffy stopped to count on her fingers.

"Seven years apart!"

"Eight." I murmured under my breath. I hadn't really thought about age! Cilia's twenty-six and Marlin's thirty-two. I was only twenty-five! I was the youngest girl in town besides Lumina but Cilia and me were really close!

"Ya, so what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're one of the younger girls in town! You could have Rock if you wanted him!"

"I don't want Rock"

"So you want Marlin?'

"That's not what I said!"

"Then what are you saying?" I was getting flustered and upset.

"I don't know right now Muffy." I said quietly. She gave me a light smile.

"I know just how you feel except I decided to try for city boys!" Right now I preferred city boys! I had lived in the city my whole life and tell I got this farm and living in the city was way easier at least when it came to boys. They didn't get that attached to you and when they were gone you got over it quickly. Here you get to know someone really well and when they tell you that your just friends your heart brakes but maybe that's why everyone stays married for so long around here because once you fall in love with someone theirs no turning back.

"Well Muffy I have to get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow on how everything goes."

"I want to know everything that means even if…" I put my hand over her mouth.

"You just don't learn do you!" I said

"Not that goofy I meant if it goes bad now get going!" I spit my tong out at her playfully and left.

I started walking slowly back home it was only 8:30 and Marlin had a key to get in as long as the dog didn't run him off.

"Hmmm." I was relay cold but winter was almost over! In 2 days spring would be here!

"Owe! That's it you're going down!" I heard Rock say but where was it coming from? The farm! I thought starting to run to see what was happening. Sammy had pined Rock to the ground! Sammy was a lot bigger then when he was a puppy I think he's about 90 pounds now!

"Sammy! No bad dog!" I said as Sammy's mean expression turned from mad to happy when he saw me. Rock stood up and dusted himself off.

"What's the matter with him? I came to see you and crusher here attacked me!"

"Crusher?" I said with a smirk. I then giggled just a little because Sammy seamed happy about Rocks defeat. He pranced around barking he seamed to be mocking him in a doggy sort of way.

"Sorry Rock, he's not to friendly it seam to anyone besides Takakura and me." I lied but what was I going to say? Sorry Rock I guess my dog just hates you!

"I could have pinned him if you hadn't come along!"

"Sammy barked at him."

"I think he wants a rematch Rock." I said joking around.

"Anytime you mean old dog!" Rock said smiling at Sammy.

"So what did you want anyway?" Rock then looked relay serious.

"Naomi." He said so serious it maid me smile a little.

"There is someone in your house!"

"Good job Einstein!" I said sarcastically.

"Is that all you have to say?" I added.

"So you know? Who is it? I just saw something move and I thought it was you but I herd a guys voice so I thought I would find you and tell you just in case!" I now was stuck I had to tell Rock but I knew that he would say something mean. I just knew it!

"If I tell you have to promise not to be mean!"

"Or I could just ask Muffy." Rock said being a smart aleck. I gave him a look.

"Ya I guess you could but if you want to be my friend then you better stop being a smart aleck."

"Fine I'm sorry go on."

"All rightly then… well…Marlins in my house!" I said trying to be as blunt as possible because blunt and Rock seemed to fit together.

"Ha ha funny Naomi now just tell me!"

"I did and it's true! Go see for yourself if you think I'm lying!" Rock took this as a challenge. I waited by the barn as Rock opened the door and then slammed it shut.

"Your right!" Rock said with a look on his face I cant even describe! He looked both embarrassed and awed. I started laughing when Marlin came out probably wondering what the heck was going on.

"What was that!" Marlin said putting his head out the door seeing Rock stand there.

"Next time you'll believe me!" I said to Rock laughing really hard now. Rock walked away from the house and towered me.

"Why is he in your house?" He said garbing my arm and whispering.

"Come here for a second."

"Make yourself at home Marlin you can sleep in the guessed bedroom." I yelled as Rock dragged me off still in a kinda awed state. I was dragged to the inn and outside the door Rock exploded.

"Why in the hell is he at your house! Wait scratch that… why in the hell is he sleeping at your house!" I had never seen this side of Rock he almost seamed… Grown up and a little scary! Rock was only 22 and I thought he liked someone else but the way he looked at me just now… I felt like he was a different person.

"Why?" I said now looking a little scared.

"Naomi… You know I thought I liked this other girl but she ended up being such a snob and things were going so go lately that I though… Maybe you like me." I just starred at him. Why had I decided Rock wasn't an option? The only problem I had with him was his lazy ness. I looked away I couldn't look at him I was so confused. Marlin seamed to like me but truly I didn't really know and trusting roomers was not a good Idea! Maybe I liked Marlin because I wanted a challenge. I knew Rocked liked me and so I thought of a million ways to make him look bad as a boyfriend but now… I think that maybe he seamed more… not so young because I had earned him back and didn't that mean he really loved me? Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions!

"Rock I…" I started and then I knew I had to tell him at least why Marlin was in my house.

"… I just had gotten a little lonely lately and Marlin offered to be my room mate so I took it."

"Why Marlin? You could have asked me! I would have done it!"

"Rock I thought you had a girl friend! Do you know how bad that would make me feel! Don't you think it would look odd if you were living with me but dating her! Now that I know you don't maybe if things don't work out you can move in." I was looking at him now he gave me a deep stair.

"All right Naomi that sounds good." He said with a weak smile. I then waved goodbye.

"What in the hell have I done." I whispered knowing that this was going to get messy.

All right! I have a whole lot of plot twists because those fan fictions were everything works out in the end bore me! Some are good but most bore me especially when the main character has no flaws and as you can see my main character is well… Not very good at deciding things and cases havoc in her life. I think she's a bit like me besides she has all these boys around her witch I don't at the moment. She's outgoing and can't decide really what to do in hard times. I am very sarcastic and for those of you that think my girl is being mean to Rock I am so sorry! He just seams a lot like a friend of mine that I'm always teasing in a playful way! This story is up in the air right now! I really could bend anything at this point! Hay maybe ill throw Gustafa into the mix! You never know and tell you read the next chapter: D

You guys are super coo!

Aries Goddess

**SSJBryan- Thank you for the review! I like it when I get some new people: D**

Lexy499- how could I forget about my loyal reviewer! You're so sweet! I got ride of Timber for a bit it will be back up maybe but I didn't what to feel obligated to update often because I know I don't have the time right now! You Rock! ;)


	10. Love Hurts

**A Diary**

**Chapter 10:** Love Hurts

I was now just walking around! I didn't want to go home but I didn't want to stay out here in the cold either! I was mixed up and didn't know what to do. Then I heard noises and turned around. It was Cilia and Marlin talking by the bridge. Why was I so stupid…? I thought. Marlin likes Cilia! He just can't have her! Rock was right! I could tell by the way he was talking I wasn't blind but I guess I had bin for a whyal now! I now just shook my head. Why had I bin so dumb for so long! He was really close to her and she was so sweet unlike me. I sighed. I then thought of something else. Why was Marlin living with me? Was he desperate for some kind of a relationship? Was he trying to make Cilia jealous? Or did he really like me like I liked him? I didn't know! I just knew that I did want to give Rock a fair chance and decided to tell Rock I wanted to try a relationship tomorrow. I didn't want to do it today. To much had happened to me today. I don't think I could take anymore trauma. The only thing was I really think I liked Marlin but I knew I had to be real about it. I started to fight with myself in a way. I kept thinking that maybe Marlin did like me but what if I was dead wrong and totally made a fool of myself? I decided to go home and to give Rock a chance and if it really didn't work out I would see what happened between me and Marlin.

Winter 20

Dear Diary,

THE BEST THING IN MY WHOLE LIFE JUST HAPPENED! Were getting married! Yes that's right married! Me and Cliff! Cliff and me! I'm the happiest girl in the world right now! The only down side is Ann is sooooooooooo mad! I don't think she will come to the wedding, which is sad, but I understand why!

The best day of my life is coming!

Rorie

Glad to know she was so happy. I said as I got up from the tree I was sitting under it was the last day of winter and there was a party in Mineral Town And some how I got invited. I was going to ask Rock. I 1st wanted to go see if Muffy wanted to go to with her boyfriend.

"Oh Muffy!" I said happily as I walked into the bar. Then my jaw drooped.

"Oh my god!" I said feeling like I was going to scream. It was Rock… With Lumina and I thought I was going to die! They were making out and after all that crap he had given me about liking me! He told me his girlfriend was a snob! That lire! I was mad at this point and not knowing what I was really doing. I walked up to Rock who didn't even notice me and dumped someone's drink all over is head. He started to yell something but I didn't know what because I was yelling even loader.

"Your such a jerk Rock you two timer!" I left not wanting to even go to the party now! I hated Rock so much right now! He is such a creep! Then I herd a voice calling my name but it wasn't Rocks it was Gustafa.

"Naomi please wait!" I stopped I felt needy right now like a dog out in the rain.

"What happened in there? I have never seen you so mad! It was almost scary. You also pored my drink all over Rocks head, which was really funny and so worth it but why?" I was now embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't really thinking. I'll by you a new drink. Me and Rock… I don't know I thought there was something there and there wasn't and now that I got that out of my system I can hate him in silence." Gustafa smiled.

"So he said he liked you and then started kissing Lumina?"

"Pretty much." I said trying not to cry but a tear ran down my cheek.

"Now don't cry you'll find someone a lot better then Rock!" Gustafa said smiling. I gave him a week smile back. Then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Naomi what wrong?" It was Marlin.

"Nothing." I said trying to look like I meant it but I knew I didn't look convincing at all.

"Hey Naomi why don't all 3 of up go teach Rock that you have better friends then him and he can just back off!" Gustafa said smiling.

"What did he do to you Naomi because if he hurt you in any way I'll…" Marlin said looking truly concerned.

"No he didn't hurt me it's ok. I just don't think me and him will be hanging out anymore but ya lets go to the bar I need to pay you back Gustafa."

"No you don't, seeing Rock with stuff all over his head was pay enough!" I smiled but Marlin looked clueless.

"You pored a drink on his head?" he said now smiling a little to.

"Ill tell you later I said as we walked to the bar. As we got to the door Rock was standing there sopping wet!

"Naomi! I'm sorry…"

"No you're not Rock! You're a two timing loser and I have better friends then you so I guess this is goodbye!" I said getting a little ticked off at his cover up speech about how he was sorry. He was not sorry and I knew it!

"Naomi!" he said but before I could say anything more Marlin stepped in.

"Leave her alone!" He really did look like he would punch Rock out if he did anything else! I garbed Marlin arm.

"He's not worth it." I said as I pulled him away as we walked into the bar.

"Thanks Marlin for standing up for me." I said smiling so much now that I knew that Rock was gone but then Lumina came up.

"So Rock said he liked you to? He told me he thought you were a snob."

"That's what he told me about you!" I said now knowing that we had both fallen into Rocks little love triangle without even knowing it.

"I guess were both better without him!" Lumina said "Thanks" I just smiled I hadn't really done anything but now me and her knew the truth. Lumina just waved at me and left.

"You and Rock? What just happened?" Marlin said now looking at me.

"Its over now and I'm glad so lets just forget about it and move on!"

"Sounds good." Gustafa said as Muffy came over.

"What happened! I was on brake and I herd you yelling and all I got to see was Rock covered in Soda! What did you do Naomi?" I just rolled my eyes.

"So much about forgetting about it! Oh well here it is…" and I told the whole story knowing that both Muffy and Marlin probably wanted to know and after I was done Muffy looked dumfounded.

"He deserved it but can I still go to that party with you!" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Me and my boyfriend broke up (no surprise!) and I want to find a new one." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"All right why don't we all go!" Gustafa said yes and that he was going to go ask Nami if she wanted to come with him but Marlin just stayed there with me and Muffy and that made me really happy! Maybe there was hope!

Wow! A vary dramatic chapter. Ok maybe not I have seen better but that's ok! Now then, I will have maybe 5 or 6 more chapters maybe less maybe more but and I don't really know what's going to happen yet but I do know how it will end! Anyway I hope you all have a good day and keep reading because no one knows what will happen next

Aries Goddess : )

P.S. Sorry the diary entries are so boring lately! I will make them better: D


	11. Thinking of You

**A Diary**

**Chapter 11**: Thinking of you

I got into the dress I had bought from town a few weeks ago. It was black and very sliming at least I thought it was. I had put my hair down and curled it hopping I could look my best tonight. I looked at myself in the mirror and a girl that I didn't recognize was standing there looking back at me. I smiled I looked pretty.

"All done." I yelled to Marlin as I walked into the kitchen were he was sitting.

"Wow." He said as he stared at me. "You look great." I smiled.

"You to! Lets go meet the others now." Marlin then garbed my hand. OH MY GOD! I thought to myself. Was I dreaming? I thought as I started walking with him. It was cold and we looked funny all dressed up at 9 at night but we knew we would fit in when we got there. The party didn't start tell 10:30 and we were all going to walk over there even though it was cold. I got closer to Marlin hoping he wouldn't mind, I was freezing!

We got to the bar and the warm air hit my face and I slowly let go of Marlins hand hopping he would want to hold it again on the way up there.

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down. Nami had amazingly decided to come and Muffy didn't seam to feel left out because she was all dressed up and ready to meet someone!

"This party is going to be pretty big. There are people from Mineral Town and a few surrounding places like us." I said starting to get exited! I had gone to many parties in my life but they were usually maybe 20 or 30 people not hundreds! We drank a few beverages and by 10 decided it would be fine to get going. Gustafa kept trying to get close to Nami and he actually succeeded after a few tries. I knew she was probably cold to. I was really close to Marlin right now and I hadn't even noticed it. I had just tried to stay warm I guess and he didn't seam to push away when I put my head on his shoulder. I was feeling like I needed some attention tonight and so I was trying to get as close to Marlin as possible. We all chatted about various things but Muffy was the loudest and most chatty she seamed overly exited to get there.

Soon we reached the inn at Mineral Town and it was packed! I gave the guy at the door my invitation and we all pilled inside. We found a table to site at and the night was going great as we laughed and had fun and I even danced with Gustafa and a few other random guys that asked. I was having the time of my life. Tell I saw Rock coming over here!

"Oh my GOD! What is he doing here!" I asked as I tried to sink down in my chair. I saw his eyes look right at me and I felt like crawling under the table but I didn't.

"Naomi? Naomi! I'm glad its you! I really need to talk to you! Please?" Rock said in a begging sort of way. Marlin looked suddenly on guard.

"No." I said bluntly trying to get him to go away.

"Come on! At least come dance with me!" he said as if nothing had happened earlier.

"Hell No!" I said this time dead serious that I just wanted him to go away.

"Naomi come on…"

"Go away Rock!" Marlin said glaring at him. "Don't you think you have done enough damage for one day?" Rock glared at him.

"What are you her brother! Let her decide!"

"I did and I said no!" I yelled hoping this time I would get it through his thick skull that I hated him now and that he needed to go away! Then a boy taped me on the shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?" He said smiling.

"Sure!" I said smiling back at him. This was the perfect way to get Rock to go away!

"Naomi! You can't ignore me forever! Naomi!" He yelled but I just danced with the boy and by the time the song was over Rock was gone but Marlin looked a little flustered as I headed back to the table.

"What did he say to you!" I asked hoping he hadn't bin too harsh.

"Nothing he just stormed off I was just thinking…" Marlin replied

"About what?" I said looking a little concerned. He didn't look at me.

"Naomi do you want to dance?" He asked a little timid.

"Sure!" I said finally happy that he had said something! I thought I was going to have to ask him by the time the night was over. I still knew something was wrong though. Rock had said something but he wasn't telling me. I would ask him when we got back to the house. He garbed my hand and we walked into the crowed. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I loved it when things seamed to go right for once. He was a good dancer actually! I would have never known that if I hadn't gotten to know him. The thing that I was thinking about was all the crap that had happened when he was around! Rock had kissed me, Gustafa had hit on me, and I had started to cry because rock was a jerk and yet he was still here. I guess the drama didn't get to him amazingly! I wished I could have stayed in his arms forever but soon the song ended and we sat down. I looked at my watch it was 4 in the morning! Muffy came over and I guess she was thinking the same thing.

"We better head back guys it like 4 and I have to go to work at 9."

"Sounds good lets go find Gustafa and Nami." I said knowing they were around here some where! To bad I was the one that found them making out outside behind the building! I guess Nami didn't hate him that much after all!

"Come on were heading back." I yelled as I walked back inside trying not to laugh.

"What is so funny Naomi? Did you find them?" Muffy asked.

"Oh I found them! Let's just go." I said grinning. We all walked home in the cold and it was even colder now! I thought I was going to freeze to death but I didn't and when we got home I plopped down on my bed. I was so tired and happy. Marlin smiled at me.

"What?" I asked looking up at him he was smiling. I don't think I had ever seen him so happy!

"Nothing." He said he looked away. I lied down so tired and amazed marlin sat beside me.

"What do you think of me?" he asked. I felt a little odd.

What do you mean? I asked sitting up and looking him in the eye.

"Do you like me in a friend sort of way or…" I now knew what he was talking about. I didn't know he could be so blunt about these things. He had definitely grown some courage over the bast year. I was just going to tell him the truth and hope for the best. That was all I could do!

I like you in a love sort of way." I said looking into his eyes he was smiling so hard.

"Me to." He whispered as he leaned over a gently kissed my lips. I didn't push away I had bin hopping this would happen for a long time now. He kissed a little deeper this time and I felt so... I don't even know how to say it! Something had definitely gone right tonight and I was the happiest girl in the world but the moment was broken when I herd a knock on the door…

Cliffhanger! Ha! Ha! and I'm the only one that knows what going to happen! JK: ) I will update soon. First I have to thank some people!

**Naoki07: **Thank you! You so nice! Its cool that I have had no flames yet on my reviews! It makes me so happy: D Thanks for reviewing and I know it long but thanks for reading it!

**Not telling you:** Whoever you are you reviewed ever chapter! You rock! And I know you actualy read it unlike some people that just write good job! Thank you thank you thank you! Oh well! Yes I know Marlin always seams 2 be there when people are hitting on her! It makes the story fun and unrealistick! We ha! Marlins kid is so cute! I know! I like the odd things that I set up that make people confused! Like her hair! I don't know what I was thinking but oh well! Why would I kill off my own charicter? I might kill off someone ellse though or maybe vote them off the island… I know that was stuped! (im reading your reviews right now! Cant ya freeking tell!) I like DRAMA! I cant live without it! It makes the story so freeking fun! LOL! Your toe is gone? Who are you? What are you doing reviewing my story! Just kidding! Your realy cool and quirky and all right in my book! Wahahaha! Hope you keep writing thoudse funny reviews! I shure got a kick out of them! LOL!

Aries Goddess

- -

o laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dedededededed da!


	12. Why Keep Things I Don’t Deserve

**A Diary **

**Chapter 12:** Why Keep Things I Don't Deserve

I got up off the bed. Who was coming here at 5 in the morning? I looked back at marlin he had lipstick on his face and I started laughed.

"You might want to wash that off!" I said as he rushed to the bathroom. I opened the door and Cilia was standing there. She looked upset and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" I said. I knew something was way wrong and I was starting to get scared! I had never seen Cilia cry before, and she was now standing here looking like she would just going to fall to pieces!

"Where's Marlin! Vesta is really mad and she won't tell me why! She said to go get Marlin.

"Marlin!" I yelled. I knew he could here me. Marlin ran in his face was clean now and I hoped Cilia didn't notice anything.

"What? Cilia What's wrong?" Marlin said now noticing Cilia at the door.

"Vesta is really mad and she won't tell me why! She needs to talk to you!"

"Why now?"

"She was up a little early this morning and saw you guys come home from the party and now she's really mad and she wont tell me why! She told me to come get you."

"All right I guest I will be right back Naomi you can go to bed now if you want." I smiled

"Make sure she's ok!" He then gave me a smile and left with Cilia and I knew something was wrong. I didn't really want to go to bed but I knew I had to get a few hours sleep so I read another chapter of the diary and then I promised myself that I would go to bed then.

Winter 30th

Dear Diary,

My world has fallen to pieces when Ann decided to do something so dumb! She wont come out of her room and according to her dad she wont come out and hasn't for a week! I am starting to get scared and cliff and me are postponing the wedding. I am very annoyed and sympathetic at the same time! It's so childish! Ann was one of my best friends! I don't know what to do and if she dies… it will be my entire fault! I hope she comes out… its so hard to hear her cry. I'm listening to it now as I write this. I hope she will live through it. I have bin so upset about this lately but Cliff and me are still here together… I hope we will last through the trauma… I hope things work out.

Rorie

I felt bad for her. My life seamed to be going pretty good now but hers was falling to pieces! The thing was I wasn't so sure everything was all right with Marlin. I knew Rock said something because of the way he seamed to look at me now. I was still sweet… but not as loving and shy as it had bin before… and it was scaring me. I then put my head down on the pillow and thought about that kiss. It was the best kiss I had had in my life. I hoped everything was ok.

(Now were going into Marlins point of view as he levies with Cilia to see what Vesta wanted)

It was still freezing cold out. I guess I should have expected that it was only 6ish and pitch black. I knew what Vesta was going to say. She hated Naomi. She thought that she was a two timer just because she hung out with Rock. I knew this wasn't true but after what happened tonight I wasn't so sure that I could have Naomi. She was so nice to me… why was she so nice to me? I was nothing special! I had had a couple girl friends in my life but they were nothing like Naomi! They ran away when they herd that I was sick… They hated me… Why was she different? I had always thought she was pretty even though she thought she wasn't. She could take her pick with every boy in Forget me not Valley and beyond and she chose me! Why did she chose me… I didn't deserve a girl like her… she was so… I don't know… special! She had put a little more interest in my life. Before she had come here I had no idea what really loving someone was… but I know I'm just holding he down. She had once said that she wasn't really the family type to Muffy. I didn't know if that was true. I don't want her to think just because I'm ill that she should stay with me and make me happy.

They finally got to Vesta's farm and he was already prepared for the worst.

"Marlin! What are you thinking!" Vesta said as soon as they entered the room. "Naomi and you are not a good mix! She will brake your heart like she did Rocks! She only likes you when its fun and then she will dump you when she's bored!"

"Naomi is not like that!" I thundered. Even though I don't deserve her someone else does and I'm not going to let Vesta trash talk her like that.

"Marlin I'm just trying to help! I'm your sister and I don't want you to get your heart broken… don't you remember… like what happened last time." Vesta said softly.

How could I forget! It was the worst day of my life. Marlin thought.

That girl was why he was so afraid of being around Naomi at first… he had bin rejected before… that girl was why he was a little blunt and mean to people when he got nervous because he learned that showing your fears was not a good thing. That girl was Fay. She was so pretty and nice to him. It was back when he lived in the city. He was really shy back then but he didn't get so nervous talking to girls. She was like a fairy with her long blond hair and big blue eyes but Fay looked pretty but her personally was nasty. She had acted like she loved him… she was 22 and he was 25 and Marlin was ready to start a real life with her. The night he was going to ask her the big question he found her lip locked with one of his friends. He then started to become moody and distant but why was he not like that with Naomi? She had reached out and talked to him when no one else cared… but he didn't deserve a girl like that. He knew this was true because of what Rock had said when Naomi left to dance with that boy.

"You know your not worth a city girl like hers time! She will never fall for an ugly guy like you. I would have her right now but I did something really stupid. Don't do something stupid to Marlin. Naomi deserves better… and you know it!"

He then left and Marlin knew his words were true.

"I know… and there is nothing between me and Naomi but friend ship right now… I cant have a girl like her…" Vesta had taken the I cant have a girl like her totally wrong, she thought he meant that she was a two timer and he knew it and she was very happy that she thought she convinced him. Marlin knew he had to turn her down and he also had to move back here. He told Vesta he would be back tomorrow. It was now about 9 in the morning. He walked up to the farm to see Naomi petting her cow but then one of her bulls decided to have a mean streak and bumped her pretty hard in the back.

"Owe! You silly thing I'll get to you to hold your horses!" she said smiling at the bull. Marlin sat on the hill next to the entrench to Sunset Farm (Naomi's farm) he hoped she wouldn't come over but she saw him sitting there and rushed over the gate that kept the animals inn and sat beside him.

"So what was wrong with Vesta… I was starting to get worried." She said. Why did she look even cuter when she was all dirty! He thought. He could tell she had bin working on her crops because she had dirt on her face and pants. He had never seen her so serious ether though. She was usually sarcastic and liked to joke around about things but I guess she knew something was wrong because he saw fear in her eyes.

"She… It was nothing that concerns you but I have to move out." He said not looking at her.

"If that doesn't concerns me I don't know what does! Why? Was I too pushy last night! I'm so sorry!" He stopped her he was feeling like crying but of course he didn't.

"I just…" He was going to have to lie for Naomi's sake even if that meant her hating him for the rest of his life she would be happier with a more outgoing man in her farm life. Maybe if he let go of her she would be happier in the end.

"I don't love you Naomi and I can't stay here." He said now standing up.

"Have to go get my things…" he then left feeling like someone had punched him. He knew deep down it was the right thing but he hated himself for it. He loved her but for her to keep a sick guy like him… It wasn't fair to her… right?

(Now we are back to Naomi's personality, sorry for the whole switch perspective thing but I had to tell Marlins story some how and just keep reading! The good parts are coming!)

I just sat there. What was I going to say to that! I loved Marlin but he didn't love me in return. So he was just going to kiss me and leave! I was mad and I was going to tell him! Right now it didn't matter if he was shy or not! He put me on a wild goose chase! I started to cry and I didn't care! I ran into the house and strait to him.

"What kind of girl do you take me for! What do you think your doing messing with me like that! God! I thought you loved me the way I love you! Is it something Vesta said! Was it something Rock said! Just tell me… maybe we can fix this… whatever it is." I said trying to look him in the eye as he through things in his bag. I had never felt so torn before… I was upset when that whole thing happened with Rock but Marlin! No… I had never even expected this from Marlin! He didn't look at me he then just walked by me and out the door and just like that my life sucked!

Don't send the hate mail yet! Read the next chapter! I had to split this part up because is so long! This is why I'm posting 2 at a time! Maybe they will get back together… Maybe I will make them hate each other! Who knows! Just read the next chapter and find out! I had this all typed up and then I read Naoki07's fan fic and guess what! Its amazing how much we think alike! I totally didn't copy her but I recommend reading her stories! They're really good:) I will thank reviewers in the next chapter so don't get all disappointed on me yet!

**Now lets get going! ----------- >**

P.s. Sorry this chap was so boring and I'm splitting people up again but keep reading! I got these Ideas from Emmy (she knows who she is!) thanks Em!


	13. I Hate Myself for Losing You

**A Diary**

**Chapter 13: **I hate myself for losing you

I stood there for a long time. What was I going to say to that! I was crying pretty hard now. I loved him so much… why did he not love me! Why did he lead me on if he was just going to leave! I hated myself for loving him right now! I felt like curling up in my own little world and sulk there but I knew I couldn't. I had to go back outside to take care of the rest of my animals. I guess the bull knew I wasn't felling very happy because he didn't give me a little buck in the back like he usually did when I got into the pasture. I started to stop crying because I didn't want to worry anyone. I had made so many friends here with people… I loved taking over my dad's farm… it was the closet I could get to him right now. I knew mom missed me and I could always come back home… but… I just couldn't give up that easy. If I was the old Naomi that came here 1 year to this day I would have left in a heart beat. I use to not do well under pressure but being on a farm meant being responsible for others… not just me. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I was hoping it was Marlin but it wasn't, it was Rock.

"What do you not get about go away!" I screamed wanting to punch him! "What did you say to Marlin! Why are you obsessed with ruining my life!" I wasn't going to be nice to Rock! I really would have punched him but he stopped me.

"Naomi! I'm sorry ok! I was dumb! I love you… I didn't say anything to Marlin so why are you blaming this all on me!"

"You said something to him and now I just want you to leave me alone! You don't love me and even if you do I hate you! You ruined my life!" I said now collapsing to my knees I was crying so hard I was getting dizzy. I hated everyone right now! I never had felt so mad and upset at the same time in my life and all over a boy… but he wasn't just some boy… I loved him so much. I knew I shouldn't just lash out at people like that but I didn't know what else to do! I felt two arms around me and I wanted to push away but I was so tired and upset I didn't have the energy. I just cried.

"Naomi I'm sorry… I will leave you alone… but I want to be your friend… I don't what you to hate me. I was really mad at the party. I did some stupid things… you don't have to ever trust me again but… I really want you to be my friend. I didn't want this to happen. Stop crying please." I looked up at him. I was still pretty mad but I didn't feel so vicious anymore. I pushed him away and walked back to the house.

"It might take a long time for me to trust you again Rock but… maybe some day." I said walking into the house and locking the door. I knew that leaving here would be the easiest thing to do but… I loved this place now. It was a love hate relationship and I couldn't decide what to do. I feel asleep. I was so tired form crying and staying up late the other night and I woke up at about 4 in the morning the next day. I rubbed my eyes. I knew I had to make a decision today. I had to talk to Marlin. If he really didn't love me then I would move on… but what if it was something else that I could fix! I got ready to go. I did nothing special I wanted him to see me, not some fake prettied up Naomi. I walked over to the beach first. I needed to think. I saw Nami and Gustafa walking around holding hands. It was the oddest and cutest thing it made me smile. Nami had pushed Gustafa away so much and yet all he had to do was brake her down and make her feel special. I knew they had a future together and I was hoping it would be a happy one. I was feeling pretty flustered and I couldn't keep myself away anymore. I got up and walked over to Vesta's farm and luckily Marlin was outside working on the plants all by himself. I walked up. I didn't really know what I was going to do. He didn't notice me at first.

"Marlin." I said quietly. He looked up and then looked back at is work. "Marlin I have to talk to you. I can't move on and tell I get the truth. Even if the truth means you don't want to see me again. I want to know if you really don't love me… if you don't then that's fine but… I love you Marlin and I don't want to lose you this easily." He didn't look up but he did stop working. I took that as a sign of getting his attention and I kept talking. "I thought maybe I meant something to you but maybe I didn't… I just want to know if you ever loved me… and if you did why did you stop? Maybe I can fix it… I will try anything if you will just look at me again. He the stood up but he didn't look at me still.

"Naomi I'm doing you a favor don't make this harder then it already is." He said looking at his feet.

"A FAVOR! Marlin you broke my heart! What are you talking about! I thought that that kiss meant something! Was it a pity kiss?" I was starting to cry again but I pushed the tears back hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"No I wasn't pitying you! I love you Naomi… but you don't need a guy like me… you will be much happier with someone else." He said stuttering. I swear I thought he was going to cry to but I don't think he did.

"I don't want someone else! What are you talking about! Did Rock say something to you? I love you! I don't think I will ever fall in love with anyone else but you!" I caught his eye this time and he just stared at me.

"Naomi I… I love you but…" I interrupted him.

"But what? I love you to! I want you Marlin so if you want me then take me because I'm still here. I don't think I can stay here if you don't… I think I will move back to the city and move on if you don't take me. So I guess my question is this… Do you love me or not. I then just stared at him and there was a long silence. Then he looked me right in the eye.

"I love you Naomi, I want to live the rest of my life with you! I just didn't want to hold you down… you could have so much better then me! Why do you want me so bad?" I hugged him so hard.

"Marlin! I want you because I love you! You're the best in my eyes! I want to live a life with you to!" I smiled and held on to me tightly to.

"You know I'm all dirty from working goofy." He said with a little laugh.

"I don't care as long as I can hold you again." I said quietly. We stood like that for a long time. I was so glad he didn't hate me! I was so glade to be in his arms again! He kissed me for a long time I felt so happy.

Dear diary,

I don't know what day it is! Cliff and me are married now and I'm sorry I pushed you aside for so long because its bin a long, long, long, long time because we just had a baby girl! Her name is Timber and she is the cutest thing I could ever ask for. Ann is doing fine now and where actually good friends again. My life seams complete right now. My animals are great and the crops are blooming beautifully! I hope that my life stayed this way forever and now I must tell you something…

I turned the last page of the diary but I was shocked at what I had found. The last page was gone! I smiled a little. hmmm well that's a downer I thought as I looked at Marlin sleeping next to me. He had moved back in after that day. We were also getting married later in the spring. I took a deep breath. I wonder were that page is now?

Far away some were unknown Timber stands looking at the night sky. I'm glade we left Mineral Town she thought to herself. Here two girls were asleep and so was her husband but she couldn't sleep. She holds a crinkled page…

"I wish you were still here with us mom." She whispers softly as she looks at the torn page. And it reads.

That something is that I wish to anyone that reads this that it gives him or her inspiration to move on in their life. I also hope my baby girl Timber will live her life to the fullest and get through the dark times to get to her dreams. My you always have hope.

Rorie

Then there was a picture of Timber as just a baby, Cliff, and her mother all happy and well. Timber looks up at the night sky just as Naomi does and they both say.

"I wish life would stay like it was right now forever."

The End 

Awa it's over! Now I have to say thanks you 2 all my reviewers so far!

**Lexy499:** You have read the story from the start and I think you are the coolest person ever! I hope your game is going well! I don't think I will be seeing the last of you because you said you were maybe going to send in a character for my new story coming soon "Timber". You rock! People like you are why I write! You're my most loyal reviewer!

**Mineral Town Queen:** You are soooooo sweet! Your reviews made me feel like writing more and more! Your stories are good to and I hope you will keep writing!

**Not telling you:** Thank you for reading! You maid me laugh at some of your odd and funny reviews! I wouldn't have written this story if I don't have anyone to thank! I mean come on writers are nothing without reviewers! Thanks for reading!

**Naoki07: **You are such a great writer and you have such kind words to say! It makes me sooooooo happy! I love your stories and I hope you keep writing! Thanks for being so nice!

**SSJBryan: **Thanks for reading! I'm glade you kept with me through those Rock parts:)

I think that's all of you! Hope you enjoyed it like I did!

You guys are the best,

Aries Goddess


End file.
